1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveyer and an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a sheet conveyer comprising a first roller which conveys sheets placed on a sheet support tray to a downstream in a conveying direction and a second roller which separates the sheets conveyed by the first roller one by one and conveys the sheet to the downstream in the conveying direction has been proposed.
For example, in the sheet conveyer, a feed roller corresponding to the first roller is rotatably supported by a holder. The holder is swingably supported about an axis line coinciding with a support shaft being a rotation center of a separation roller corresponding to the second roller. The feed roller swings together with the holder, and thereby an interval between the feed roller and the sheet support tray is changed.